Rise of a New Town
by RozenCromaToon
Summary: ToonTown was always a place to enjoy life for Rusty RhinoGloop and BooBoo McBerry, But when they find secrets about another world for the cogs, it seems that some secrets are better when they are kept secrets. They need help from all of their friends to save ToonTown and make it a happy place again.
1. Prologue: The memo

Rise of a New Town PROLOGUE:

It was a midnight of the clearest night this side of Donald's dock, it was quiet, so quiet that you could hear the wind whisper around the trees. A thin, light red she-cat walks down the empty docks of the playground followed by a tan horse and a blue dog. It would be just a normal night in toontown, but not this night, no this night was bad news in all ways. The three toons were the new toon resistance rangers, in charge of investigating the cog's secrets.

The rangers make their way down to the empty chip and dales acorn acres for investigation.

"Hey Rosie!" the medium height and weight sky blue dog gestures to the she-cat

"What Gloop?" she spat

"Do you think that this is right? I mean we didn't tell Lord LowdanClear we were going to investigate the note, nor did we tell any toon, and we aren't exactly, well.. Experienced troopers ya know, I mean, what if we get into troub-" His teammate cuts him off.

"Gloop, I know this mission is a bit blind sighted, but imagine, if we do this right we might even be promoted to team leaders, besides," Rose looked back at her partner, "Isn't it every toons duty to protect each other from the cogs?"

Gloop looks a bit off put at this point and puts in a mere "alright."

They then move through the tunnel and into the acorn acres. Rose leads the two boys over the grassy field and near the construction tunnel entrance.

Rose then huddles down with them and whispers, "Okay, so remember how I said I found something important in Bossbot HQ?"

The tan horse, named Reecee, reply's, "yeah?"

"Well, here it is"

The light red cat lets down a gray piece of paper with the words "ATTN ALL COGS" written on the top

Gloop looks amazingly flabbergasted, "H-How did you find something like that!?"

Rose thinks of when she acquired such top secret information.

It was the day when she found out her application for the toon resistance had been accepted, she had been so excited to help the toon society she decided to take certain matters into her own hands. That day's night, with only her flunky disguise as a deterrent from the cogs, she snuck into the Bossbot clubhouse and into the building where the C.E.O was located. He was currently dinning on "food" at the head of the room with his colleges, which were dozens and dozens of Big Cheeses. Rose of course was behind the doors to the dining room, listening to what the C.E.O would say to the other cogs, because of course, cogs only get together to talk about how to make the toons miserable.

"ATTENTION!" The C.E.O exclaimed.

The room fell silent.

"You all know why I gathered you here today. Yes, the toons have been peskier than usual lately, busting more and more of my corporate creations than ever before... The Chairman and I have created a genius plan to get rid of them from the source, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He shouts, raising his fist in the air.

There is a great rumble from the audience in approval

"You see with my amazing plan, we won't just make them go sad, no. We'll use their abilities for OUR benefit!"

An even greater roar of approval launches from the crowd of cogs. Rose does not like where this is going.

"Club president," The C.E.O motions to the v.2.0 big cheese waiting by the conveyer belt

"You may pass out the memos now"

The cog begins passing out the memo of toon destruction plans to the other cogs at the table. Whilst a few papers fly out of the big cheese's hands while he's passing them out, each cog gets one. It just so happens that rose is lucky enough to snag one that lands outside of the door. She takes that time to leave before the cogs start to make their way out as well, before she leaves, she is able to hear one last word before her exit.

"Make sure that you-know-who is the first light we put out-"

She answered her friend's question with a small white lie "Um... Well I was in a cog building and found this memo fly out the busted big chees i defeated" She couldn't tell Gloop that she had risked her safety like that, he would have a cow.

"All right, Gloop sighed, but Rosie... why did we have to come out here of all places this late at night any ways?"

Rose pointed towards the paper "It's all in the memo my friend"

Gloop picked up the plan paper and as he read, his eyes widened with fear

_"ATTN ALL COGS,_

_As you know the C.E.O has explained to you the basics of my scheme, to spread the wellbeing, and corporate scams of all cogs we must stop the toons for good, my plan will not only ensure that much, but as well make it so the toon's abilities will work for our benefit. How might I do that? I have built a factory for toons themselves, yes I have made a factory, where captured toons BECOME cogs. Meet my executive outside of the quarantined Chip and Dale's tunnel at precisely 12:30 tonight for further in tell._

_Signed~_

_The Chairman"_

"Oh dear. Why would you want us to come here without back up Rosie? These guys could kill us!" said horrified Gloop

"Not if we aren't seen! Besides," she went on, "if we get more information on this whole set up, think of how highly the citizens of toontown will think of us! We could be heroes!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, dead hero's..." murmured Reecee, inaudibly.

"Well look, it's already 12:25, so there no backing out of it now, if we leave well just be seen by the enemy. So either you're with me, or against them." snorted Rose

"Fine! I just can't believe you would put our lives in danger like that Rosie!" As he says this, a large commotion is heard coming from the golf tunnel, rose grabs the boys and they all hide behind the checkered picnic table, out of sight in the dark night atmosphere.

A mix of all types of cogs round out of the tunnel in large handfuls, as if a mass production of them had just occurred. No doubt they were here for the meeting, why they had chosen this place to hold it was a mystery to Rose. They were right on time, because when they arrived to the construction tunnel, a sly dark figure ripped its way out of it.

"Welcome cogs!" The shadow said in a voice the hiding resistance rangers found strangely familiar in the most distorted way.

"I will now tell you the real plan directly," it said in the most devious way possible. "When toon's find you-know-who mysteriously missing with a trail leading here, they will have no choice but to peak their curiosity and look inside the tunnel, and when they do, they will directly be taken out to cognation from there, for the complete transformation to occur. Any questions?

A level one Flunky raises its hand

"Yes?"

"Will we receive any snacks after the lecture?

The shadow slaps the idiotic bossbot

"Ow"

"Any NOT stupid questions? No questions? GOOD" The dark figure snaps back to the topic.

"But before we put this plan into action, I think there's some naughty spying toons that need to be dealt with first." The ominous shadow shoots its head towards the picnic table in the most disturbing and unnatural way. It lunges at the table right before the petrified toons decide to make a run for it, it chases after them before all of the cogs finally corner the poor unfortunate toons and dive in.

The last thing that is seen by them that night was the shadow's real face. It's bright blue, toon, dog face.


	2. Chapter one: Picnic time

It was a warm summer day in Toontown, the afternoon sun had risen to its peak and every toon was out somewhere having a good time. That is... Except for Rusty RhinoGloop, who still happened to be asleep.

The medium height tan furred dog suddenly wakes up to his old fashion alarm clock at 2:01 p.m. He leans forward to the table in which the clock is on and smashes it with his gloved paw, the clock just stops ringing and is not damaged. Rusty groggily looks at the time written on the clock.

"W-what? 2:00 already... This darn clock always wakes me up at the wrong time, I'll get a new one later..." He says as he tiredly steps out of bed. Rusty then takes off his pajamas and puts on his favorite button up orange shirt and his favorite purple shorts.

"OH NO!" He exclaims "I forgot about the picnic!" He remembers the night before he had made plans to go to a picnic at Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres with his best friend Booboo McBerry at 2:00 today. He grabs the picnic blanket he had bought for the occasion that was quietly sitting on the floor, and then teleports out of his house.

Booboo had been waiting for Rusty near the empty picnic tables, but hadn't noticed what time it was, nor the fact that he wasn't there yet. She was too busy being happily unaware of her surroundings as she playfully chases a pink butterfly around the playground. Still not noticing anything near her, she clumsily bumps into a tree while running after the majestic insect. Rusty happens to be arriving as she does this.

Suppressing back laughter at this cluelessness she tends to have, Rusty gets her attention with a "Hey there Booboo!" The clumsy light pink dog spins around to look at her friend and then jumps up towards him.

"HEY! Rusty you're here! How much of that did you see?" She says as she leans on the picnic table before her arm slips and she falls over it.

Rusty can't help it now; he bursts out laughing and says "Only all of it!

"Hey now!" She says as she gets up and adjusts the rainbow bow on her head.

Rusty playfully says "Why don't we set up the picnic now?" He carefully places the checkered blanket along the table while Booboo brings up the basket of snacks she prepared and sets them down as well. The two dogs both sit down and start unloading the picnic basket of; jellybeans, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, sodas, and cream pies. They then start to enjoy themselves on this perfect day.

Rusty starts the conversation, "Hey Booboo, what were you doing when I came here that landed you face to face with the tree?"

Booboo awkwardly sighs, "Well there was this really pretty butterfly and-"

Rusty cuts her off, "Say no more, I can already see what happened now" he replies smugly

"Yeah… I really need to pay close attention to my feet from now on…" Booboo says, looking at her pink fluffy toes.

"Yea- wait... what!?" Rusty exclaims.

"Well my feet are the ones deciding on where I'm going so the only logical thing to do would be to keep a close eye on them so they go where I want them to; otherwise they might decide to play tricks on me while I'm not focused!"

Rusty looks genuinely astonished "Uh… Booboo, I really don't think that's how it works…"

"HUH!?" Booboo shouts "I can't here you wiff all dis pie I'm sho-ving in mah mouff!" She says as she shoves endless amounts of cream pie slices in her pie hole.

"Ah whatever, I'm just glad we're hanging out." Says Rusty.

"I know right!" shouts a very hyper Booboo.

"Oh so now you can hear me." Rusty remarks sarcastically.

"WHAT?!" Booboo leans her whole body across the table and puts her face right against Rusty's.

"Oh shut it" He says as he playfully pushes her back to the other side. Rusty then looks around the playground noticing the lush trees, healthy green grass, and the clear blue skies.

"Well I guess it's a nice day to be out like this." Rusty adds in. Booboo nods in agreement.

He then also notices something else.

"Hey Booboo? Do you notice something strange around here?"

"That there's not enough pie?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Booboo questioned.

"Look around… Do you see anybody?"

"No, So what?"

"So… Have you ever seen Chip and Dale's completely deserted on a day like this, or any day at all for that matter?"

"No… I guess not, I just don't think it's that much of a big deal though." Trails off Booboo as she continues merrily devouring all of the food they had brought.

After that point most of the time they had spent on the picnic had gone silent, just the two of them sitting there quietly eating, or in Booboo's case 'savagely swallowing' their food. That was until a strange noise was heard from the Construction tunnel across from them.

"Rusty?" Booboo exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that awful hacking noise just now too?"

"Yes… what do you suppose that was?" Pondered Rusty.

"I don't know, but it came from the tunnel over there!" The frightened dog pointed towards the construction tunnel across from the two toons.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know? What do you think we should do?"

The coughing and hacking sound is heard again.

Rusty replied, "Do you want to go over there and find out, or do you want to leave?"

"I don't know! Maybe we should leave?" She was honestly at a loss of what to do at that moment.

"But what if it's someone who needs help?" Said Rusty curiously.

The Hacking and coughing sound is repeated once more.

"But what if it's a trap of some sorts?!" She exclaimed

"Since we obviously are at a crossroads, why don't we go see what it is together? Agreed?"

"agreed!" replies a nervous Booboo McBerry.

They then both walk at the same pace over the bridge and right in front of the unfinished tunnel.

Rusty decides to be the one to peek inside of it to avoid any more pointless blabbering. Slowly he moves his head toward the opening of the tunnel until he sees something out of the corner of his eye. It was a toon! He gasps and runs to help the poor toon inside of the tunnel.

She was a light read she-cat, but not like how he'd seen any toon before, this one looked utterly helpless and pitiful. She looked ragged, like she had ripped all of her clothing in a fight, or by falling off a rocky mountain, she also had two black eyes that were swollen to the brim. But the most shocking and disturbing detail about this girl, was the fact that the entire left half of her body was completely and utterly grey.

Booboo then also rounds her way into the tunnel and nearly falls in her amount of shock.

The cat hacks violently

Rusty leans close to this poor girl, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

The red cat softly moans with a nearly inaudible "yes"

"I'm Rusty and this over here is my friend Booboo." He motions towards the petrified dog behind him, "If you can move, me and my friend here will be happy to help you… Who did this to you?"

They could barely hear one word from her, but it was still clear of what she replied.

"It was….the work of the…..chairman…"


	3. Chapter two: Not what it seems

The dogs gasp. The chairman? The legendary chairman was the one who caused all of this? How? How did a cog that that the toon council says to be a rumor, create all of this damage?

The cat painfully murmurs once more.

"Get- get out…. Of here… They- they'll f- find you too…."

"Find us?" Questions Rusty.

Booboo nudges him on the shoulder.

"Rusty, we should get her out of here!" She persisted

He looks back at the pitiful girl and makes a decision.

"We're getting you to safety, you're coming to my house with Booboo and I until you're back on your feet." He states to the girl. At this statement the poor toon only puts an even greater face of pain on her partly grey face. She turns on the floor and try's to open her eyes to look at the toons who are trying to help her.

She merely moans and says "No, if I… M-move….. They- they'll kn-know about it…."

Rusty thinks; how would 'they' know about it if he and Booboo moved her… The cogs couldn't track where she goes… Or could they? Either way he wasn't letting her rot there. He motioned to Booboo and they decided to move the cat before anything else happened to her. Rusty lifts her by her head and shoulders and booboo grabs her legs, good thing she was a thin cat or this would've been allot harder. They begin carrying her across the grassy plains of the playground. Then Rusty remembers he can get her out of there faster with his fully operational teleportation hole. He then lets Booboo take hold of her as he begins to pull out the Black hole. Before he could get the injured girl near him, something else peculiar happens.

Another strange noise was heard, except this time, in a completely different direction. Booboo notices this too and looks over to see Chip and Dale on the bridge, in exactly the same place that the noise was originating from… They did not seem suspicious so Booboo ignored it for the time being. She then looked at the damsel in whom she was holding and noticed the girl had opened her eyes and was looking at the chipmunks with an overwhelming look of horror.

"What is it?" Questioned Booboo to the she-cat.

"Th-That's n-n-not ….. That's not-" Booboo cut the cowering girl off.

"That not what?" Booboo inquired.

The cat was so horror struck that her eyes rolled back and she fainted in Booboo's arms.

"RUSTY!" Booboo called out to the tan dog in front of her.

"SHUSH!" Rusty says.

Booboo hollers again, "Rusty, something's not right here!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

Rusty ignores her and looks at Chip and Dale in terrified shock as they both start walking up to him, still making the strange booming noise. As they approach him he takes a step back, not knowing what to make of their strange behavior.

In very strange robotic sounding voices, they simultaneously say "Target acquired, begin configuration." After the chipmunks say this they freeze in their place and start counting down from five.

"5"

"BOOBOO!" Rusty looks back at the pink dog and hollers, "BOOBOO RUN WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"4"

"ALRIGHT RUSTY! But I can't run while I'm holding her like this!"

"3"

"Just let me open up my teleportation hole and we can jump out of here!" Rusty runs over to Booboo as fast as he can. As he's grabbing the porta-hole out of his bottomless pocket, he slips and crashes into the hard ground below him.

"2"

"RUSTY!" Booboo cries as the chipmunks hit their final number.

"1"

Rusty turns over on the ground and helplessly looks up as Chip and Dale disturbingly morph their bodies together and start growing to incredibly ginormous sizes, they rearrange their appearance nearly entirely to look like some sort of robotic goon like creature with humungous metal claws and menacing chipmunk looking, giant hind legs. The thing that was most noticeable and suspicious on whatever this creature was, was that there was a grey stripped tie on its short 'neck' that had a gear symbol on it.

In a completely cog like voice, the thing that used to be Chip and Dale says "Target acquired." As it locks its black bulbous eye on Rusty. He quickly gets up and runs away as the goon fires at will with grey laser beams in his direction, Rusty acknowledges that everything the laser hits, wilts and slowly turns grey.

Rusty runs up to where Booboo is, and pulls the porta-hole out of his pant pocket.

"Booboo!" says Rusty as he drops it on the ground. "JUMP IN NOW WITH HER, I'LL FOLLOW IN AFTER YOU!"

Booboo frankly looks at him with a look of terror and says "You better come out alive or I'll kill you!" She then jumps into the hole with the red cat.

Rusty quietly says "I promise." And before he can jump in after her, the goon rears up to Rusty and shoots the picnic table behind him, turning it monotonously grey. Rusty, in allot of panic, loops around the table as it follows him.

"What do I do what do I do?! This thing is gonna kill me!" He says aloud. Suddenly he thinks of a plan. He rounds near the construction tunnel they found the cat in and runs inside. The giant robot follows Rusty into the opening before it can stop itself and realize that it's too big to go inside, and crashes into the walls. Rusty was unharmed because he was too far into the tunnel to get hit by the monstrosity. As he's inside, an alarm goes off deeper through its walls and he decides to get the heck out of there. He jumps over and around the huge metal monster laying in its entrance and runs outward to where his porta-hole is still lying.

He quickly looks at the mess that they've made around the park and ponders of what the toon council will think of this, then halfheartedly jumps through the black hole.


	4. Chapter three: Held for questioning

Rusty comes out from the porta-hole and into the yard of his estate, Booboo wasn't out there so he assumed she was inside with the injured cat. He looks at his light blue doodle Tharp before he goes inside, she was at his heals, begging for a treat. He pops her a jellybean and quickly walks through his house's door.

He walks in to his living room and sees nothing, and then hears Booboo come out of his room, she runs and nearly knocks the wind out of him with a massive bear hug, he hopes the bears of toontown were gentler than her when they did this. She looks at him with a face of thankfulness and exclaims,

"RUSTY! You're okay! I thought you would be cog food by the time I found you!"

"Thanks for putting so much faith in me…" He replies sarcastically.

Booboo doesn't notice this statement and leads Rusty to the room with the half dead looking she-cat lying on his bed.

Booboo looks at the girl with a look of her deepest concern. "What can we do for her Rusty?" The dog said in a very sad tone. Rusty looks at the unfortunate girl soundlessly lying on his checkered bed spread and sighs.

"The best thing to do for her right now is to find a way to make her happy, toons thrive on happiness, and without that, they would remain a hollow shell forever."

Booboo nods and remembers about the healing ice-creams Flippy invented that always spawn around the estate to keep toons happy. She lights up and runs outside to gather them. She speeds out over the hills grabbing as many as she can, and then races back inside Rusty's house. She enters his room and walks up to Rusty who immediately takes an ice-cream from her and motions it toward the half-awake cat. She sees he has a laffpoint booster and slowly reaches her arm to take it. She takes a bite and perks up a bit, sitting up on the bed and opening her eyes completely to look at her rescuers. Rusty begins to speak.

"Hello, I hope you are feeling ok after all of that chaos... Can you tell us your name?"

The cat blinks at him politely and then nervously responds "My name... Is Rose… B-but my fr-friends c-call me Rosie…"

Rusty and Booboo look at the shaking girl and simultaneously say "Hi Rose"

Rose looks at them and softly says "Th-thank you for rescuing me, what's going to happen now?"

Rusty begins, "I don't know, but is it okay if we ask you a few questions, I promise it won't take too long."

She nods to this and Booboo asks the first question.

"If you remember, how did you end up lying in the nearly abandoned tunnel?"

A frightening sudden look of pain was brought upon on Rose's face at that question that was asked. "Um…. W-well w-we were investigating….. Um… Things for Lord Lowdanclear and we were seen b-by really tough c-c-cogs."

Rusty pauses and resumes "Wait, we? Who's we?"

Rose looks at him as if he had kicked her in the face. She then starts to mentally break down. She opens her mouth and tries to talk but no words come out. Tears start overflowing in her big green eyes and she puts her head in her hands. She starts to shiver as if she were in the center of a blizzard.

Booboo looks at Rusty in shock and then focuses back to the cat. "I'm sorry that we upset you... But could you tell us what happened to the 'we' you were talking about?" She didn't think it was a good idea to bring that up again, but she had to know.

Rose, still with her head in her hands, starts balling out what happened. "I-I took my f-friends on a m-m-mission that we weren't supposed to b-be on and… Well, there w-was this mysterious shadowed c-cog and h-he was talking about h-his plans and f-found us! My friends, they th-thought it was a b-bad idea, b-but I w-wouldn't listen and n-now they-they're…" She trails off, unable to speak any more about this situation.

"And now they're gone?" Rusty says to finish her sentence off.

The dogs notice that as Rose cries the grey fur that is on her left side starts to darken. Booboo motions her to take another bite out of the ice-cream cone; she does this and stops sobbing for the time being.

"It's just, its m-my fault for dragging them in there against their will in th-the first place, and now… Because of m-me, they're probably already cogs by now."

Booboo and Rusty both gasped with widened eyes. Rusty then says, "What do you mean… Already turned into cogs?"

The half grey cat sadly sighed and looked at Rusty, "I didn't tell you? The plan that th-the shadowy cog was talking about, was to turn toons in-into c-cogs so they could work for the chairman's b-benefit."

"So the legendary chairman truly is behind this... How did they even come up with such a plan?" Rusty shouts frustrated as ever. "Besides that… How did you become partly grey on one side?" He questions.

Rose looks at the arm that was covered in the sickly looking greyness with tearful eyes. "When they found us, I heard them saying something about making me always remember this moment. After that, I completely blocked out, and woke up like this when you guys found me."

Booboo looked over come with sorrow at that moment for Rose and immediately came close to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry; we'll do everything we can to save your friends!" She knew that doing that was nearly impossible, but at that moment she was so sorry for her that she would try to do it anyway.

Rose merely hugged her back with tears dripping down her matted fur, and replied "Thank you, but that isn't going to happen." She leans away from Booboo and asks "What are your names? I was too drowsy and confused before to remember them."

Rusty looks heartfelt at the cat. "I'm Rusty Rhinogloop, but you can call me Rusty."

Booboo looks the same and says "I'm Booboo McBerry, but friends know me as Booboo."

"Thank you, you toons are so kind to help me, after I selfishly endangered the lives of toons everywhere for my own pride and worth."

Rusty looks at her and sighs "Not true, you thought what you were doing was right, and it's our jobs as fellow toontown citizens to help those in need. It was a pleasure to help you. Now what you need to do is rest up, and get your health back."

As he says this a porta-hole appears beside them and a medium height pink rabbit jumps out of it. She slowly walks up to them and notices their ragged, tired looking appearances.

"Oh dang. What did I miss?"


	5. Chapter four: The Office

It was dark and gloomy as far as the eye could see. Dead trees and scattered metal was the only thing that could be seen in every direction. A Robber Baron quickly struts down the assorted grey brick road down to a large soot colored castle with sharp ends that seemingly scraped the black sky. The level twelve cog approached the main gate to the castle and was met with two big cheeses that were guarding it.

"ID code number please." Says the big cheese on the left.

"ID-1-2764" The Robber Baron lets out plainly.

"All clear." Says the bossbot on the right.

The Big cheese on the left eyes the high level cashbot, "The Chairman has requested a meeting to speak with you. You must go forth" He pushes the Robber Baron forward and then closes the metal gate. The cashbot makes his way down the narrow path that leads further and further until he is met with a large array of stairs. He slowly and eloquently trails up the seemingly endless staircase until he comes to length with a gray door leading completely inside the castle. The cog opens it to reveal a narrow dark hallway with endless doors on each side. He walks down the hallway until approaching a gargantuan door at the far end of it, with a sign attached to it engraved with the title "CHAIRMAN".

The Robber Baron eases the door open with a slow creak and a voice deeper than the depths of the ocean calls "Come in, I've been expecting you." He slowly treks in to the nearly pitch black room. It was so dim you could barely see the chairman's face, although it looked as if he was wearing a mask, due to the fact that no ordinary cog is allowed to see him. The Baron took the time to admire the surrounding atmosphere; there was a large desk in which the Chairman was sitting at with an office chair to the corner of the room that the boss cog was pointing for the cashbot to sit in.

The Robber Baron sat down and spoke. "Chairman Sir, I am shocked you called in for me. Anything you nee-" The Boss cog cut him off.

"Shut it, I don't need the kiss up spiel. I am going to tell you why you are really here today."

The Robber baron lets his head down. "Yes sir." The chairman sighs deeply and then begins.

"The time has come to stop 'playing' with the toons. I do not mean that literally." The Chairman shivers at the thought of playing games with them. "No, I mean it is time to begin my plan of amazing execution." He maliciously grins under his dark mask, thinking about a bleak grey world that he is ever so close to obtaining.

"And what would that plan be Chairman Sir?"

"A new form of attack, I call it the drain."

"The drain, sir? What is that supposed to mean?" questioned the Robber Baron.

"You'll find out in due time, but for now, I have something else dire in store for you, Robber Baron ID-1-2764"

"yes?" He ponders.

The Chairman then rummages his hands through the dark tiled droors of his desk, fingering every little cluttered object until he locks his rod like fingers on a black burlap sack. He holds it above the desk and tosses it to the cog to the side of him. It lands abruptly on the Baron's lap.

"What is this?" He says, picking it up off of his lap and dangling it near his face.

"It's a porta-hole sack. It's filled with pixie dust." Bellows the Chairman.

"Pixie dust? But doesn't pixie dust heal toons?"

"Not if it's corrupted into something of our use. Now listen carefully." The masked cog leader said as he glared at the curious cashbot.

"Since there is a toon porta-hole built in the bag, it'll be easy to smuggle and transport a certain toon by using it; if you can be tactical enough to sneak through toon territory, that should be more than enough to kidnap him." The Chairman trails off and stairs down at the Robber Barron through the eyeholes of his mask.

"Toon territory sir? But wouldn't that be dangerous even if I was being quick? Those pesky toons are bound to catch me somehow! Why do you even want me to do such a risky deed?"

"QUIET!" The Chairman huffs loudly at the cog, pounding his heavy hands into his wooden desk. "I picked you because you are a Robber Baron; I made Robber Barons to be treacherous thieves in the first place. Now if I hear any more complaints on your end, I will throw you in the boilers do you understand me!?" He shakes the once stagnant air with his deep mighty yelling.

The sitting baron, now suddenly startled, replies, "Y-yes s-sir I understand completely! Y-you w-were saying?"

By the cog memos that were mass printed, you should know the first toon on our elimination list; this has been decided from the very beginning, just poorly executed with more than enough failed attempts. Though the memo did not state our top secret plans, for no citizen cog should be told, it did state our execution goals. You will be the one to first take these goals and make them a reality. This is why you must set out now."

"Now? With just this? What is my reward?" Said the Robber in a dark tone.

"Your reward is that you will not die today. Unless, you'd rather have me destroy you now? I have plenty other fully leveled Barons just waiting to speak with me."

"No, I'll do it. It's night in the playgrounds isn't it? That gives me just enough time I suppose."

"Tick tock ID-1-2764, tick tock. Hurry now, you mustn't be too late, your life is hanging off a wire you see." The masked leader darkly stated.

The Robber Baron then stepped out of the room, his feet clapping on the black tiled floor as he moved. Through the large doors he went, they creaked ever so slowly as they began to shut. Holding the pixie dust filled sack up to his face as he trekked down the hallway, he thought to himself;

"_That Bot will get a kick out'a this."_


End file.
